The present disclosure relates to a method and a composition for suppressing and eliminating dust particulate being generated from sand or proppant particulates during conveying of sand particulates to or from storage containers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and a composition for suppressing and eliminating dust particulate using aqueous natural or synthetic or polymer solution.
The dust suppression is the reduction of the extent to which finely divided solid particulate material becomes suspended in the air. A variety of materials such as, for example, sand, coal, sulfur, phosphate, clay, and other finely divided ores and minerals, generate dust in transfer and handling operations during mining, transportation, storage, and use.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel method and a composition for suppressing and eliminating dust particulate being generated from sand or proppant particulates. The disclosed novel method and composition may be used during conveying of sand particulates to or from storage containers.